If My Heart Was a House
by Shadowed93
Summary: A story of Ron and Hermione's blossoming love at Hogwarts. Telling the story of how they find their feelings for each other from their point of view. I will try to keep this canon.
1. First Embrace

**Chapter 1**

**~ Ron x Hermione ~**

**First Embrace.**

**'**_You're the sky that I fell through,_

_And I remember the view, whenever I'm holding you.'_

_-_Owl city.

* * *

><p>Hermione had always annoyed Ron. Right from the first moment that they met before their first year had even properly begun. It was the way she had bossed him and Harry around, acting like she was better than them. And then, on top of that, she had already been better at magic than him, despite being a muggle born. The encounter had just screamed know it all at him, and he decided then that they would never be friends.<p>

Then of course he and Harry had saved her from a troll, and the three of them became best friends. She had still annoyed him though. After the troll incident she stopped being just a know it all, she started to make him and Harry do their homework as soon as they got it, and just generally make them more like herself. He liked her, of course, but they were almost constantly bickering. He had lost count of the amount of times that he had looked away from her during a petty fight to see Harry rolling his eyes at them. It was a strange relationship. They just got on each other's nerves too easily and both had a short enough temper to argue ten times a day.

And now, here they were, in their third year, and she was in his arms. She was soft and warm, unlike the freezing air around them. Her curls brushed his cheek, her arms squeezed him tightly, and her fingers clung to his top. He hardly knew how to feel about this, as the reason for the embrace was that a dark creature in a cloak had just glided into their compartment, and he was terrified. He felt his emotions draining away, leaving only misery behind. But then a light obscured his vision and the thing was gone. Hermione seemed to realise where she was, and blushed before letting go of him. He was momentarily sad that she had let go, before feeling elated that the being had been forced away.

Suddenly the compartment was full of movement and voices as everything was explained. Ron had to tell Harry that he had fainted and the professor was explaining that the hooded figure was a dementor of Azkaban. Ron quickly forgot his brief hug with Hermione, and any feeling that it may have highlighted were forgotten with it.

**Thank you for reading :D Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon, and it should be longer, this was just a quick introduction (:**

**Please review!**


	2. Alone

**Chapter 2**

**~ Ron x Hermione ~**

**Alone.**

'_I'd feel colder when I walk alone, so I may as well ditch my dismay'_

-Owl City

* * *

><p>"Are you OK?" Ron asked Harry, voice shaking slightly.<p>

"Yeah. What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?"

Harry was talking complete nonsense. Nobody had screamed. Everyone looked a bit pale, Ginny looked terrified and Neville seemed even more scared than her, but neither had made a sound whilst the creature had hovered menacingly by the door.

"No one screamed."

Harry tried to explain himself, but the professor from their compartment was handing out chocolate, distracting everyone. Never one to shy away from food, Ron ate his straight away. All at once warmth and happiness flooded through every inch of his body. Briefly, an image of Hermione came to mind. He was amazed at how much of a difference the chocolate made, considering he had thought that he had felt better after the Dementor had left. He shivered at the thought of how he had felt in its presence. _Like I would never be cheerful again._

He caught Hermione's eye as he shivered again. She gave him a small smile, reminding him of the warm feeling the chocolate gave him.

Ron and Hermione then proceeded to tell Harry what had happened when the Dementor came into their compartment. They told him how he fell off his seat, how he appeared to be fitting, how Professor Lupin had forced it away with a silvery spell.

For the short remainder of the journey, everyone sat in silence, presumably wrapped up in their thoughts as Ron was. He felt jumbled up inside. When the dementor had sucked all of his happiness he had been left with only bitter resentment that he hadn't even realised he felt before. Now, it was all he could think about. He couldn't help himself looking at Harry thinking '_Why does everyone love you so much? Why do they all ignore me? I've helped you with your amazing achievements twice now, but no one notices me.' _He saw Harry comfort Hermione by putting his arm around her. _'We're supposed to be friends. Why are you two getting so cosy together? You can't ruin our friendship like that. How could the two of you do this to me?'_

Professor Lupin handed out a second batch of chocolate as the train slowed. Ron's bitterness soon dissolved away. He suddenly felt silly for his thoughts about Harry putting his arm around Hermione, he was just comforting her because she had been upset. He wasn't about to ruin what the three of them had together.

A short while later, the trio were being pushed and shoved from all directions on the platform, having to hold on to each other's cloaks to make sure they weren't separated. Over the sea of heads surrounding them, Hagrid waved in their direction before rounding up the first years. The three of them made their way towards the carriages that took the older students up to the school. Hermione had seen them before, but Ron and Harry were amazed at how they moved along as if being pulled by nothing and spent a few minutes circling one before finally climbing inside. Ron spent the entire journey up to the castle fantasizing about the food that would be served for the feast.

"I hope there is roast beef. And gravy, plenty of gravy…." He said to the others excitedly.

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?" the others replied in unison.

"No." They laughed as the carriage slowed to a stop outside Hogwarts.

They joined the crowd of students all heading towards the Great Hall. Because everyone was going the same way, they hardly had to move their feet, but rather just let themselves be carried along with the horde of people around them. Standing at the edge of the corridor in a doorway, Professor McGonagall was calling to them.

"Potter! Granger! To my office, please."

All three of them stopped, wondering why she wanted them. The people around them became annoyed at their lack of movement, holding quite a few people up.

"Now, please. Move along, Mr Weasley."

Harry turned to Ron.

"We'll see you later then." He shrugged.

Ron allowed himself to be swept off once more, as he left Harry and Hermione to fight their way through to their new destination, against the flow of the students. He joined Seamus and Dean, who had been in front of them, but didn't really join in with their conversation. As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ron was just thinking. _The two special ones, wanted by the teacher, leaving me alone. _

**Thank you for reading :) Please review!**


	3. Beginning

**Chapter 3**

**~ Ron x Hermione ~**

**Beginning. **

'_Chills run down my spine, as our fingers entwine'_

-Owl City

* * *

><p>His lessons hadn't even started yet, but as Ron awoke early on Monday morning, he already disliked them. He felt a thump on the side of his head – Harry had thrown a book at him from across their room. Though it had been slowed by the curtain surrounding his bed, it still hurt.<p>

"Oi!" He shouted, muffled by his blankets. "I'm getting up!"

"Well, maybe next time you should respond when you are shouted at."

Minutes later he and Harry emerged into the common room. Hermione was waiting for them, not at all surprised that they were the last ones ready.

Breakfast for Ron consisted of bickering with Hermione, getting infuriated at Malfoy doing bad dementor impressions and copious amounts of bacon cooked to perfection. All of this left him in a bad mood as they reached their first lesson, transfiguration. After having to run to follow a crazed painting to find their way there, a full stomach no longer seemed such a good idea.

"Remind me to eat less from now on." He mumbled to the others, feeling slightly sick.

At lunch, the morning's lessons seemed a blur, mainly because Ron had not paid attention in any of them. He and Harry were discussing Hagrid and their upcoming lesson with him.

"It will be fun. Hagrid is fun, right?"

"I hope he hasn't got himself another dragon. That might not go down well with the rest of the class."

"It wouldn't go down well with me; my time with Norbert was enough dragon experience."

"Why are you talking about Norbert?" Hermione enquired as she squeezed her way onto the seat next to them.

"Hagrids lesson. We're hoping there are no dragons."

"Oh no, he wouldn't do anything like that again." She replied nervously, looking uncertain,

The trio walked towards their lesson with the rest of the third year Gryffindor's, ahead of the Slytherins with whom they shared the lesson. They could hear Malfoy shouting at them, but chose to ignore him, though Ron's ears did turn red. Hagrid stood in front of his hut as the students approached, then walked forwards to meet them.

"C'mon, now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

"No sign of any dragons yet." Harry whispered to Ron, who sniggered a little.

They came to a small fenced area by the edge of the forest that was empty. Curiosity murmured throughout the group, wondering what Hagrid was going to be putting in there. After he stomped off to go collect his magical creatures, Malfoy began trying to irritate Harry. Ron noticed Hermione getting annoyed, but Hagrid returned too soon for anything else to develop.

On the other side of the fence Hagrid had returned, leading a group of strange creatures towards the class. Half eagle and half lion, Ron had heard stories of these beasts, they were Hippogriffs. His mother had always told stories of them, but he didn't think he would ever see one. Like the rest of the class, he was amazed. He was also wary of the animals, so stayed back from the fence. Not wanting to upset Hagrid, he nervously shuffled forward when asked to do so.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move, It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." Hagrid explained to Harry, who had volunteered to touch a Hippogriff, before shoving him into the pen.

Hermione inhaled sharply, terrified for her best friend. Ron clutched at the wooden fence, highly aware of the sharp beak that Harry was slowly approaching. He walked towards the creature slowly, staring into its eyes. When he was only a few steps in front of it, he stopped. For a moment they just stared at each other, and the Hippogriff did not bow. Hagrid began telling Harry to get away, sounding panicked. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and squeezed it, hard. He squeezed back, more gently. It was a small way to comfort her, but he hoped she appreciated it. Standing there, holding hands, they were amazed when Buckbeak bent his legs and lowered his head. He had bowed, and Harry was safe.

Ron felt himself blushing as he became more aware of where his hand was. Hermione seemed embarrassed too, since she let go. They looked at each other in awkward silence, and Ron felt stupid now, being so worried seemed silly now that Harry was happily patting the hippogriffs beak. They quickly looked away from each other, and Ron took a slight step away from her.

In the pen, Hagrid roughly placed harry on the Hippogriffs back, before making it take off. Hermione looked scared once more, so Ron huddled in closer to her, hoping he was being a good friend by trying to comfort her in the best way he could.

**Thanks for reading! Please review (: **


	4. Needed

**Chapter 4**

**~Ron x Hermione ~**

**Needed.**

'_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall'_

-Owl City

* * *

><p>Buckbeak landed safely back in the pen and Ron felt Hermione breathe a sigh of relief. It had been tense when Harry had flown out of sight, they had no way of knowing if he was safe.<p>

"He's okay." Ron announced.

"I was so worried." Hermione replied a little weakly, hugging Ron.

She smelt so good, he took a moment to just appreciate it before he realised what he was doing and remembered he should be replying.

"He's safe now." He finally said. With one final squeeze, they parted as Harry approached.

"Come on, have a go, they're great really!"

Everyone carefully made their way into the paddock. Ron cautiously took Hermione's hand to pull her towards the chestnut coloured Hippogriff. She seemed nervous.

"Ladies first." He said, grinning, as he gave her a slight nudge. She took a few uneasy steps towards the creature, seeming unsure.

"Be confident, you'll do fine." He said reassuringly, being serious once more. It felt good to encourage her, he felt useful, even needed. She had just gained the bow of the hippogriff when they heard Malfoy scream, ruining the moment, the lesson, and the day.

-o-

Hermione was fuming after the three of them returned to the common room after visiting Hagrid in his hut.

"Malfoy is pure evil. It's obviously just a few cuts, Madam Pomfrey could fix him up in no time but he's lying just to hurt Hagrid. I wish Buckbeak had done some _real_ harm." She ranted, pacing back and forth.

"You don't mean that really, Hermione." Harry said gently.

"I do. I _do_!" she sobbed, falling into an armchair. Harry got up and moved over to her, put a hand on her shoulder and tried to be comforting.

"Hagrid won't get the sack, Hermione, not if Dumbledore has anything to do with it."

"I hope not." She said, before leaving for her dorms.

-o-

Ron lay awake that night, partly worried about what would happen to Hagrid now, partly annoyed that Harry had taken the role of comforting Hermione in the common room. He had liked feeling like she needed him.

-o-

The next time they saw Malfoy, Ron had trouble stopping himself from punching him as hard as he could. If it hadn't been halfway through a lesson and Snape hadn't been in the room, he probably would have done it. The way he came into the classroom late and acted as though he had survived some sort of near fatal injury made Ron fume. He thought he could get no angrier after being forced to prepare ingredients for Malfoy, but then he started to openly provoke them.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" he whispered.

"None of your business." Ron snapped.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer, Father's not very happy about my injury-"

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury." He interrupted.

"-He's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this, who knows if my arm will ever be the same again?"

Ron started to get up from his chair but Hermione grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him back into his seat.

"Don't!" she hissed at him.

Malfoy had noticed, and seeming satisfied, smirked across the table without another word. When the lesson was over, Ron couldn't contain his anger.

"What did you do that for?" he asked Hermione, raising his voice.

"I was doing you a favour, if you had hit him, Snape would have made your life hell!"

"I don't care about Snape, did you not hear what Malfoy was saying? He's going to get Hagrid the sack! You know how much he cares about his job, don't you care about him? He's supposed to be your friend, or are you so devoted to being such a good little student that your friendships come in second place?"

"I cannot believe you just said that to me." Was all she said in reply, her eyes shining with tears, before she turned and walked away.

"Hermione, come back!" Harry called after her, but she pretended not to hear him.

For the rest of the day, Hermione sat away from them, and went up to her dorm room as soon as dinner was over. Ron hadn't felt so guilty since the time he had upset Hermione so much she shut herself in the bathroom in the first year. _'Why do I always have to be so mean to her?'_ he wondered as he sat in the common room with Harry.

"We've got to make up with her." He said.

"You mean _you've _got to make up with her." Harry replied, before going to bed.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
